Br'er Fox's New Plan
Br'er Fox's plan was foiled by Stitch! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Arthur and Cecil were flying around the ship in circles. The fox was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a forest green towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Experiment 626!" Br'er Fox sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the fox sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Br'er Fox. It was Br'er Bear making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A tall, fat, old anthropomorphic wolf named Merlock the Magician came in with a hot water kettle for Br'er Bear to give to his friend. Merlock: Oh, a magician's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Br'er Bear!" Merlock called out before Br'er Bear shushed him. "My poor friend has a splitting headache!" Br'er Bear said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Br'er Fox open the door as he banged the hammer hard on his friend's head. The hammer vibrated with Br'er Bear still holding it. Br'er Fox, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Br'er Bear entered the room with the kettle Merlock gave him and looked at Br'er Fox. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Br'er Fox smiled goofily. "Well, Br'er Fox, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Br'er Bear, as he put Br'er Fox's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Br'er Fox, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Weasel McGreed told me that Raffish Ralph told him that he heard that Stitch has banished Miss Bianca." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Br'er Fox bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Br'er Bear fell backwards, and Br'er Fox, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Stitch has banished Miss Bianca?" "Aye-aye, Br'er Fox. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Lilo, Br'er Fox. Bianca tried to do her in, but Stitch saved her. Bianca's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Br'er Fox said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, Br'er Fox," said Br'er Bear. "This ain't no place for a respectable hunter." But Br'er Fox had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Stitch. Then Br'er Fox had an idea. "THAT'S IT, BR'ER BEAR! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Br'er Fox." Br'er Bear said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Br'er Fox said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My vest! My best green vest!" "Aye, aye, sir," Br'er Bear said, as he dressed Br'er Fox in his vest. "The sooner we get going, the better." Br'er Bear moved Br'er Fox to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Br'er Bear in the face. "Aye, aye, Br'er Fox," said Br'er Bear, as he got the his friend's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Br'er Fox took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the white mouse, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Br'er Bear informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Br'er Fox grabbed his friend with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Br'er Fox asked, poking his nose. "To tell the animal children we sailed the tide, sir." Br'er Fox shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Miss Bianca, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the bear into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Br'er Bear said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction